


slow greeting of the dawn

by armillarysphere



Series: teeny tiny tumblr fics [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never fails to amuse Andrew how deeply Patrice sleeps.  He can wake up, alarm blaring in the pitch dark, go out, run some stairs, come back, shower and slip back into bed, without Patrice so much as twitching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow greeting of the dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theellibu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/gifts).



> For Ellen, who wanted "kiss along the hips".

It never fails to amuse Andrew how deeply Patrice sleeps. He can wake up, alarm blaring in the pitch dark, go out, run some stairs, come back, shower and slip back into bed, without Patrice so much as twitching. Well, at least _now_ he doesn't twitch; at first there were grumbles and muttered curses on Andrew's family name in French when the alarm went off at 4.30am, groans and thrown pillows when he turned on the light to find his workout gear in the closet.

Now, though, Patrice doesn't stir until Andrew is halfway through the next chapter of his book, the only sounds in the room the soft noise of the pages being turned, and gentle snores coming from a broken nose. Andrew doesn't move beyond reaching down to push his fingers through Patrice's hair as he moves closer, throwing an arm over Andrew's legs where he's sitting up against the pillows.

Patrice's nose bumps against the side of his thigh, then drags upwards, until his breath is ghosting over Andrew's hip, lips following as he places kisses like tiny bursts of warmth on Andrew's cool skin.

"Sleep well?" Andrew asks, looking down now as Patrice blinks up at him, still not fully awake.

Patrice hums, runs his hand up the inside of Andrew's thigh. "Mmm. Put the book away and come down here," he says.

Andrew doesn't need to be told twice.


End file.
